Misunderstandings
by Psychotrixx
Summary: A new display at the museum causes trouble at the worst possible time for Jed and Octavius. Will their not-quite-budding relationship be able to survive the trials ahead?
1. Prologue

**Misunderstandings**

**PART ONE**

**Prologue**

Maybe it was coincidence, the two new displays appearing at the museum at the same time; one an Egyptian staff, the plaque underneath labelling it as the Staff of Kahmunrah, brother of Ahkmenrah; the other an ancient Egypt diorama in the hall of miniatures. It could have been a coincidence, but things like this rarely are.

That night as the tablet glowed and the museum started to come alive, the staff also glowed for the briefest of seconds before the light shot off down the corridors. No one seemed to notice, it was moving too fast to see, as it flew into the hall of miniatures, into the Ancient Egypt display and hit the tiny Pharaoh figure.

***

Kahmunrah blinked confusedly as he looked around the small version of Egypt he'd found himself in.

'Oh great,' he lamented, 'I've become one of those annoying tiny people.'

Hearing the sounds of the Wild West display drifting over from across the room, he looked over and noticed Jedediah. Ideas started to flit through his mind and he smirked menacingly.

'I think I can make this work.'

***

Octavius was feeling very nervous as he asked Jedediah if he could speak to him in private about something. After everything that had happened at the Smithsonian with Kahmunrah, the tiny general had decided he needed to tell Jed how he felt. Even if he was rejected, at least he would finally know for sure.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Octy?" Jed asked curiously.

"Well, I am not really sure where to start Jedediah."

"Try the beginnin'"

Octavius frowned at the unhelpful suggestion, "Yes, obviously. We have become good friends recently, have we not?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I have become quite fond of you Jedediah."

Now it was the cowboy's turn to frown as he tried to figure out what Octavius was telling him, "What exactly are you tryin' to say?"

"I am saying that I am in love with you," Octavius took a deep breath and continued, cutting off Jed's response, "No, do not say anything yet! I do not think I could take hearing your rejection. Please. I will wait for you tomorrow night at the window just past the Africa room. If you do not show up... I will get the message."

He raised his hand hesitantly, as if to brush Jedediah's cheek, but seemed to think twice and dropped it.

"I hope, at the very least, that we can remain friends."

And with the final remark he spun around and hurried off, leaving a very confused and conflicted Jed behind.


	2. Chapter One

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter One **

The first thing Kahmunrah did was gather his new subjects in his throne room. He surveyed them critically and cleared his throat.

"I am the great Kahmunrah and I have come back to life... again!" He declared enthusiastically.

The other Egyptian miniatures stared at him blankly as he stood there, arms raised, waiting to receive their awe and respect. When it didn't come he lowed his arms awkwardly, looking slightly miffed that his dramatic statement had once again failed to get the reaction he was looking for.

Pulling out a minute version of the same staff that brought him back, he brandished it at the crowd, "I have been brought back to life by the powerful staff of Kahmunrah! You all work for me now."

The room broke out in chatter until the Pharaoh's advisors snapped out of their state of shock and performed some quick crowd control. They knelt before Kahmunrah.

"Of course we will serve you, my Pharaoh." The first one told him.

"What is it you want us to do?" The second one inquired.

"Well now, that's more like it." Kahmunrah stated, a satisfied smile on his face, "As for your tasks, you're going to help me get my revenge! Find the little cowboy, Jedediah, and bring him to me!"

***

Jedediah wandered through an oddly deserted corridor towards the back of the museum, his hands in his pockets and eye's lowered. The conversation he'd just had with Octavius had left him even more confused about his already confusing feelings for the tiny roman. He remembered the words he'd said while trapped in the hourglass, about the story of their relationship; from enemies to friends. Even as he'd said it he'd realised how wrong it felt. Sure, they'd gone from being enemies to friends, but it hadn't stopped there. Jed had gradually started to feel something... more, for his friend. And now he had confirmation that Octavius felt the same way.

"Dang it!" He exclaimed to himself, "Why'd Octy have to go speakin' 'bout things that shouldn't be spoken of?"

He was comfortable with things the way they were and hadn't yet wanted to directly acknowledge the obvious, and slightly startling, direction they were headed in.

Why couldn't things have just stayed the way they were?

***

Shortly before dawn, Kahmunrah's soldiers returned to their diorama empty handed, having been unable to locate the elusive cowboy. Kahmunrah was, at first, disappointed until they told him that the reason Jedediah was so hard to find was that he'd apparently had some kind of confrontation with his friend. Some of the other people in Jed's display had said that Octavius had come by and taken Jed off somewhere. A few minutes later the roman had been seen hurrying back to his own display, acting slightly distressed, and Jedediah hadn't been seen since then.

Sitting back on his throne Kahmunrah considered this new information and how he could alter his plans to incorporate it. He also had a grudge against Octavius, for ruining his chances to have even the slightest victory by freeing Jedediah from the hourglass. Even if Larry had defeated him overall, Kahmunrah had been certain he'd win that particular battle. However, thanks to the interfering miniature, it wasn't so.

He'd show them both what it meant to cross the great Kahmunrah!


	3. Chapter Two

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Two**

As the sun's rays began to peek over the horizon Jedediah quickly clambered back into his diorama. After Octavius' shocking declaration the cowboy had wandered the museum all night considering what to do next. He was nervous about taking the next step in their relationship; it was not something that was widely accepted in his society. However, the thought of losing Octavius made his heart clench painfully and he knew that wasn't an option either. As he felt his limbs grow stiff and his body begin to become inanimate again he made up his mind. He would meet Octavius tomorrow and be honest about how he felt. Hopefully taking slow steps forward, instead of jumping straight into anything, would be an acceptable compromise.

***

Finally the sun set again and as Jedediah woke up from his day-time sleep the first thought that crossed his mind was going to meet Octavius. However, it wasn't to be.

"Jedediah!" One of his fellow cowboys called out to him as he started to leave, "Some of those Egyptian fellers were over here lookin' for you last night."

"What did they want?"

"Said their Pharaoh wanted to meet all the other leaders or somethin'."

Thinking for a second Jedediah decided to stop by the Egyptian display quickly, to meet this new Pharaoh person, before heading off to meet his roman. He made his way across the room, an epic journey for a person of his size, and stood at the base of the Egyptian display. Pulling out his lasso he threw it up and caught it on a rock, using the rope to pull himself up the wall until he could climb up into the strange land.

"Hey you!" He addressed a group of soldiers standing by the entrance to the palace, "I'm lookin' for the Pharaoh."

He was immediately surrounded by a tight circle of spears, "You are the one known as Jedediah?"

At first he didn't answer, until one of the soldiers jabbed him harshly with his spear, "Yeah yeah, I'm Jedediah."

"You will come with us now." They told him, shoving him into the palace and up towards the throne.

When Jedediah saw who was sitting upon the Pharaoh's throne his eyes widened and he realised that he might be in a spot of trouble. Grinning to cover it up he peered up at the tinier yet still recognisable figure of Kahmunrah.

"Well if it ain't Mister Big and Goofy himself. Only, you seem to have shrunk a bit there."

Then something heavy hit him on the back of the head and his world went black.

***

Octavius tried not to worry too much when Jedediah didn't immediately show up at the arranged meeting place. He knew that his friend might be held up in his own world or by any of the other various inhabitants of the museum. Or perhaps he even just needed a few more hours to think. He would at least wait until midnight before he started to give into his fears of rejection.

Sighing, he stared out the window and up into a night sky filled with stars. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Larry approaching him.

"Hey Octavius. What are you doing here all by yourself?" The night guard inquired curiously.

Octavius continued to stare out the window as he replied, "I have made arrangements to meet Jedediah here to discuss... private matters."

"Private matters?" Larry murmured, more asking himself than anyone else, he turned red as he realised what Octavius meant, "Oh... Oh! Well good luck with that."

Still sputtering well-wishes Larry backed up before spinning around and hurrying off down the corridor. Octavius barely noticed, his mind focusing entirely on the situation at hand.


	4. Chapter Three

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Three**

When Jedediah came too the first thing he noticed was that he'd been moved out of the throne room. The second thing he noticed was that he was, once again, inside a cage.

"Hey you!" He called out to the Egyptian standing guard at the doorway to the room, "Lemme out of here!"

Without looking back at him the guard replied with only two words, "Be quiet."

"Go tell Kahmunrah to get his ass down here and face me like a man. Hiding behind his soldier boys and cagin' me up like this ain't right!"

"I hardly think you're in the position to be making demands." Came the unmistakable, lispy voice of Kahmunrah as he stepped into the room.

"Open this cage and let's see how well you do without your army standin' in front of ya."

"I don't think so." The Pharaoh smiled mockingly as he approached the caged cowboy, "Your threats have about as much effect on me now as they did when you were tiny."

Suddenly a couple of the soldiers burst into the room, "We have news of the Roman General."

"Stay away from Octavius!" Jedediah shouted.

"You can't make me cowboy," Kahmunrah turned to face the newcomers, "What have you found out?"

"With all due respect my Pharaoh, should we be discussing this in front of the prisoner?"

"It's fine, he's powerless to stop my plans now. Now tell me what you know."

"He left his world as soon as the sun went down. According to his men he said he was going to meet Jedediah to discuss something important and personal and was not to be interrupted for any reason."

Kahmunrah pondered what he'd been told for a second, "Now I see why you're so eagar to escape! Have I inadvertantly gotten in the way of a romantic tryst?"

Jedediah once again fell silent, glaring at his captor.

"Pharaoh?" The soldier said, regaining his king's attention, "We expressed your interest to meet the general once he returned. His men said they would pass the message on and that, as their leader, he would most likely come here to introduce himself on behalf of his society."

"Very good. When he arrives bring him down here and lock him in with the cowboy."

And with that Kahmunrah swept out of the room, his soldiers following him and the door slamming shut behind them, plunging the room into darkness.

***

Octavius struggled to maintain his dignified demeanor, even as his heart was breaking into a thousand razor-edged pieces. He had waited patiently until midnight, and even a couple of hours past that, before heading back to the hall of miniatures to seek out Jedediah. When he got there he was told that Jed had left, almost as soon as the sun had set, to go meet him. But then why had he never shown up, what reason did he have to lie to his own people about his whereabouts? When he voiced these questions they also said that the Pharaoh of the new Egyptian diorama had wanted to meet Jed. Perhaps Jedediah had gone to the Egyptian world and been delayed somehow? Octavius didn't know what could have stopped Jed from making such an important meeting, unless it wasn't that important to the other man at all.

'I will not seek Jedediah out tonight,' He thought to himself, 'I said if he did not meet me as arranged that I would get the message and it would be dishonourable to go back on my word by attempting to talk to him. Hopefully by tomorrow night he has returned to his own land and I can start trying to figure out where we stand.'


	5. Chapter Four

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Four**

Kahmunrah sat on his throne, carefully thinking over the information that his soldiers had just given him. Octavius had been observed returning to his world looking despondent and depressed. The situation was practically begging to be manipulated, and it would bring the pharaoh such joy to draw out his enemy's pain for as long as possible.

"I'm making a slight change to the plans!" He announced, waving for his soldiers to come closer as he told them the new plan.

***

Octavius didn't know what to do; to say he was heartbroken would be an extreme understatement. Not only had Jedediah not shown up the night before, but when Octavius went looking for him the next night he was nowhere to be found. However, when he went to the Wild West diorama and inquired after the absent cowboy he was informed that Jedediah hadn't been seen by anyone since he went off the meet Octavius last night. This added a whole lot of worry on top of Octavius' breaking heart. He now had to face the possibility that Jed had not showed up because something dreadful had happened to him, and he honestly didn't know which scenario he'd prefer.

***

Meanwhile Jedediah was sitting in a corner of his cell, knees drawn up and hat pulled down over his eyes. He knew that Octavius would be hurt that he didn't show up, he was always so over-dramatic about things and would no doubt immediately envision the worst case scenario... and then come up with something even worse!

'I've got to get out of here,' Jed thought, 'before they go after Octy too.'

But there was no way for him to get out. The bars of the cage were too strong for him to break and even if he did break them he'd still have to get past who knows how many guards. Not to mention Kahmunrah himself.

There was nothing to do but sit back and wait until an opportunity presented itself. He just hoped he could do something before Octavius ended up in here with him.

***

There was something weird going on in the museum. Larry knew there was, he could feel it in the air. Ever since that staff had been put on display he'd been researching it, but he'd come up with nothing. Even Ahkmenrah couldn't tell him what the thing did. It had done something though, Jedediah had disappeared and Octavius had been seen sulking around the museum. Of course this could be entirely unrelated to the staff, having more to do with the "personal issues" Octavius was going to talk to Jedediah about. But Larry could tell that something was wrong with the whole situation.

"Any luck figuring out what that staff does?" He asked Ahkmenrah, who was peering over it with Teddy and Sacagawea watching.

The three of them looked up as Larry approached, the grim expressions on their faces answering his question.

"The staff has no discernable text on it, and I am afraid I can't remember seeing it before. My brother must have kept it hidden from everyone." Ahkmenrah said apologetically.

Larry could see that they felt bad for not being able to work it out, "Don't worry guys, we don't even know if it does anything at all. Jed could have just wandered off somewhere. I'm sure he'll show up again soon."

***

Octavius ducked back behind the corner as Larry strode past, having eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

'So there's a staff involved.' He said to himself.

He didn't know exactly how the staff had made Jedediah disappear, but he knew in his heart that it had something to do with it. Even if he was going to reject Octavius' advances there was no way he would be this deliberately cruel, nor would he abandon his own people for so long. Jedediah was no coward and Octavius now firmly believed that only something serious could have prevented him from facing this situation head on, as he did everything else in life.


	6. Chapter Five

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Five**

It seemed Octavius was doing a lot of eavesdropping these days, though he could honestly say this time it was completely unintentional. In fact, he would have deeply preferred not to overhear this particular conversation.

It was the night after he'd overheard Larry talking to Ahkmenrah about the staff, making it the third night that Jedediah was missing. Deciding that he had to do something, even if it proved fruitless, Octavius had spent the entire night desperately searching the museum for the missing cowboy, but to no avail.

He was combing through the Africa room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jed's hat through the leaves, when he heard two voices talking nearby. Peering out from behind a tree he noticed it was two of the Egyptian soldiers from the new display.

"How long do you think our Pharaoh is going to allow that foreigner to stay at the palace?" The first one asked the second.

"Most likely until the situation he is hiding from dies down."

"I heard that one of the men from the Roman Empire was making advances towards him."

The two walked off, continuing their conversation out of earshot, and Octavius slid slowly to the ground. He was so confused. First he'd thought Jed had stood him up and rejected his love, and it had broken his heart. Then he'd realised that Jed would never hurt him like that. But now it looked like his first assumption had been correct.

Still, he could not believe his Jedediah would do any of this. There was only one course of action now; he would go to the Egyptian world and find out exactly what was going on!

***

Kahmunrah was delighted to hear that his soldiers had completed their mission without any trouble. They'd found the roman general searching for his lover in the Africa room and, making sure he could hear them, started a loud conversation about Jedediah. If everything went according to plan then Octavius would be under the impression that Jed was hiding from him in the Egyptian display. This would achieve two things; it would hurt Octavius and, eventually, get him to walk right into Kahmunrah's trap. He immediately went down to see Jedediah and gloat.

"You finally decided to lemme outta here and face me like a man?" Jed asked as soon as Kahmunrah entered the room.

"Why would I let you out when my plan is working so perfectly?"

"What plan? All you've done is lock me up and leave me in this dang awful cage for days."

"I hope you'll be greatly distressed to know that earlier this evening your little roman general overheard two of my men discussing the cowboy that is hiding here in Egypt, from the unwanted attention of one of the Romans."

Jedediah didn't reply, instead just glaring at the other man.

"So you see, little cowboy, everything is going according to plan and soon your roman lover will walk right into my trap." And with that Kahmunrah walked out of the room, leaving Jed alone in the dark again.

***

Octavius stormed into the Egyptian display, intent on finding Jedediah and demanding to know what was going on. He knew this was where he'd find his friend, either because he was hiding here or because they'd done something to him. Either way, tonight he would get his answers.

"You there!" He addressed one of the more official looking Egyptians, "Where is Jedediah?"

Everyone looked shocked for a second at the general's complete lack of formality, before they quickly grabbed their spears and surrounded him.

"Are you Octavius, the Roman general?" Their leader inquired.

"My business is not with you. I demand to see Jedediah, I know he is here." Octavius replied stubbornly, ignoring the presence of at least ten sharp spears at his neck.

"I'll take that as a confession." The soldier declared, "This is the man that was subjugating the new western friend of our Pharaoh to unwanted advances. He comes here demanding to see Jedediah, showing no respect or order. He is now our Pharaoh's prisoner."

As Octavius was led away at spear-point he suddenly realised that his actions had been rather stupid and impulsive.


	7. Chapter Six

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Six**

"I demand that you let me go immediately. I am a Roman General, you can't do this to me!" Octavius protested as he was led down a dark corridor, lined with cells, by three of the Egyptian soldiers.

They ignored his protests and upon reaching a cell towards the end of the corridor, they opened the barred door and shoved him inside.

"I must speak with Jedediah. You don't understand, I am not an enemy."

His protests could be heard drifting up from the dark long after his captors had left, plaintive and unheard.

***

"If you've hatched some cunning plan to escape and save your roman friend, then now would be the time to take action." Kahmunrah taunted Jedediah.

"Coward!" Jed growled, "Can't win in a fair fight so instead of takin' it like a man you use cheap trickery, lower than a snake's belly."

Kahmunrah scowled when Jed spat at him after his rant, "Well that's just unhygienic. Really, do we have to start spitting at each other?"

"Go to hell!"

"I've already done that, thanks to your interfering friends. But they're not going to be able to stop me this time."

"And how exactly are you gonna be takin' over the world at that height?" Jed's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Staff of Kahmunrah!"

"Okay, so if your little stick has so much power then why ain't you usin' it?"

"I'm simply waiting for the best time to strike...."

Jedediah burst out laughing, "You don't know how to use it!"

"Silence! I may not know how to use it. But rest assured, I will figure it out." Kahmunrah smirked menacingly, or at least attempted to, "And in the meantime your friend will be the one to suffer my wrath!"

***

Octavius didn't know what to do, he couldn't believe he behaved so rashly and gotten himself stuck in this situation. However, something was definitely not right here and he knew that the Egyptians were deceiving him about Jedediah's supposed friendship with the Pharaoh. That meant there was no doubt in his mind that the man he loved was in danger. And here he was, imprisoned and unable to do anything to help him. There wasn't even anyone around whom he could question for information, the corridor was deserted and as far as he could tell he was the only one imprisoned here. At least he could be sure that Jed wasn't stuck in one of these dark cages. Of course, he could always be stuck in some other variety of dark cage. Octavius shuddered at the thought of his free-spirited Jedediah once again being held captive. He looked up as footsteps echoed down the passage, slowly getting closer.

"I demand that you release me at once!" He exclaimed as soon as the person approaching him came into view.

"You'll be released as soon as you deny any feelings you may have for the foreigner, Jedediah, and vow to keep your distance from him."

"You don't have the authority to compel me to do anything."

"Well well, it seems you're smarter than I gave you credit for." Came a familiar, lispy voice from the gloomy tunnel.

Octavius' eyes widened as Kahmunrah stepped out of the shadows and smirked at him.

"Move him to the same cell as the other one," the Pharaoh ordered, "It's going to be their last night alive, we might as well let them spend it together."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Seven**

"So you really charged in here all intent on rescuin' me?"

"Yes Jedediah, and before you point it out I already know how profoundly stupid my actions were."

"Aww, Octy. I was gonna go with romantic."

"Must you make fun of me?"

"I wasn't makin' fun, but if you don't wanna talk about it I'm sure we can think of somethin' else to do."

Jedediah silenced Octavius' response by gently pressing their lips together and pushing the other man backwards until he was resting on top of him. Feeling how tense Octavius was, he started slowly running his hands up and down the roman's arms. When he felt his partner relax Jed's tongue darted out, seeking and being granted entry. Octavius moaned as Jed explored his mouth, before tentatively going forth with his own explorations.

Things quickly heated up and soon Octavius was pushing up against Jedediah, grinding against him as the cowboy's hands moved from his arms to his lower back. After thrusting upwards a couple of times Octavius reluctantly pushed the other man away from him.

"Wait, please stop Jedediah." He said as he crawled out from underneath his soon-to-be lover.

"What's wrong partner?" Jed inquired, "Is this about me not showin' up the other night. Cause you know that really wasn't my fault."

"I am aware of that. However I'm still curious as to what your answer would have been, had you not been detained?"

"I woulda thought the answer was obvious Octy." Jed replied hesitantly, not wanted to get into a serious discussion now that he was all 'excited'.

"I want to hear you say it Jedediah. I love you."

"Damned over-dramatic Roman." Jed muttered under his breath, averting his gaze.

"Jedediah?"

The cowboy sighed and pulled his hat down over his eyes, "IguessIloveyoutoo."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Jedediah scowled, Octavius knew perfectly well what he'd said and was now just being annoying, "I said I guess I love you too, you irritating, skirt-wearin' roman!"

"Is that what you were planning on telling me a couple of nights ago?"

"Actually..." Jed hesitated, "I'm not really sure what I was planning on tellin' you."

Now it was Octavius' turn to frown, "What do you mean?"

"Does it really matter? Can't you just accept that I'm sayin' it now?"

"Stop answering my questions with more questions and tell me what you meant Jedediah."

"I dunno..." He really didn't like being forced to talk about his feelings, "You know Octy, you're a lot better at this touchy-feely stuff."

Octavius didn't respond, instead opting to stare at Jed in the hopes that if he was silent then the other man would eventually manage to say whatever it was he was trying to say.

"I just guess I was really confused is all. I do know the thought of losin' you made me feel all twisted up inside, like somethin' was squeezin' my heart real hard. What I'm tryin' to say is that, I woulda liked to take this thing, whatever it is, a little... slow?"

Octavius laughed, though he quickly stopped when he saw the look on Jed's face.

"I am not laughing at you Jedediah. You just had me very worried for a while there." He explained, "I'm not insensitive you know. Of course I understand that you want to take things slow."

"Well, as you may have been able to tell, my feelin's on the matter have changed a little bit. What with everything that's been happenin' and all, I really don't think we should waste any time."

He probably would have kept babbling for some time, the conversation having made him very uncomfortable, had he not suddenly been assaulted by one very amorous roman general. Octavius was so relieved that Jedediah had intended to pursue their relationship all along that he could no longer restrain himself. This time he was on top as he passionately kissed HIS cowboy and let his hands roam over the other man's body.

"Octy," Jedediah half gasped, half moaned when he was finally allowed to come up for air, "I think we need to get rid of some of these clothes partner."

"I could not agree more." Octavius replied as he slid his hands inside Jedediah's vest, pushing it up and over Jed's shoulders so that it fell down his arms, before removing it entirely and tossing it off into a corner.

Jedediah glanced at the spot where Octavius had thrown his vest, then looked down at the rest of his attire. He then frowned and stared at his partner's clothing.

"Octy," He started, his frown deepening, "It's all very well and good for you, I'm dressed like a normal person. But how the heck am I s'posed to get you outta all that darned roman armor?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Eight**

"_It's all very well and good for you, I'm dressed like a normal person. But how the heck am I s'posed to get you outta all that darned roman armour?"_

Octavius rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving a confused and frowning Jedediah lying on the floor.

"Where are you goin'?" The cowboy enquired, sitting up to look at the other man.

"I'm not going anywhere Jedediah. But as you just pointed out, removing my armour requires rather a bit more effort than removing your clothes would. I figured that, for the sake of saving precious time, I'd just perform this task for you. There will be time later for you to learn to do it yourself."

Jedediah grinned roguishly, "You sayin' you're gonna strip for me Octy?"

"Wha- No- That's not- I mean, I didn't intend-" Octavius stammered, his face bright red.

While Octavius was busy being embarrassed, Jed leaned backwards and made himself comfortable.

"Jedediah..." Octavius started, "Do you think you could possibly look the other way?"

"Aw, you can't go all shy on me now partner. I'm lookin' forward to the show." He protested, sighing in exasperation when Octavius glared at him, "Fine, I ain't lookin'." With a disappointed pout on his face, Jed stood up and turned to look the other way.

Knowing that Jedediah was almost guaranteed to ignore his wishes and turn back around, Octavius made quick work of removing his armour and the rest of his clothing along with it. Smirking, he silently walked up behind the unaware cowboy and wrapped his arms around him, pinning Jed's own arms to his sides.

Leaning in, so his lips were almost touching the other man's ear, he whispered, "Now, my friend, it seems I am the one who is at a complete disadvantage, at least as far as our apparel is concerned."

Jed moaned as he felt Octavius' breath ghosting across his skin. The roman pressed up against the cowboy's back, letting him feel the rather large proof of his partner's arousal. He then took Jed's earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked it before giving it a sharp nip, causing Jed to moan even louder. Suddenly the cowboy wrenched his arms free and jumped forward before spinning around indignantly.

"Now hold on a second, I ain't no girl!" He exclaimed, the words dying on his lips as he was faced with a completely naked Octavius.

"I believe this is the part where you remove your clothes Jedediah." Octavius stated as Jed stood there, his eyes wide.

"Uh... yeah... Right!" He finally snapped out of it and quickly started unbuttoning his shirt.

However, he seemed very confused and also simultaneously tried to take off his pants and shoes. The end result was Octavius looking on, trying not to laugh, as Jed hopped around like a crazy person before falling backwards and landing on his ass. Octavius took advantage of the situation and swooped down, capturing Jed's lips and kissing him passionately. He finished unbuttoning Jed's shirt and pushed it open, revealing his smooth, tanned chest. Looking into his breathless lover's eyes Octavius smirked and lowered his head, taking one of Jed's nipples and softly tonguing it while expertly pinching and squeezing the other one with his fingers. Jedediah gasped as Octavius' free hand ran inside his shirt and down his side before reaching the waistband of his pants. He threw his head back and moaned loudly when the roman teasingly kneaded his cock through the fabric, all while continuing his attention to Jedediah's now erect nipples.

"Oc... Octavius..." Jedediah gasped.

At the mention of his name Octavius suddenly stopped all his actions and leaned back, looking down at the dishevelled and very aroused cowboy below him.

"Why'd you stop Octy?"

"Because Jedediah, you are still partially clothed while my own attire has long since been removed. This is tremendously unfair on me, wouldn't you say?"

Looking into his love's eyes Jedediah realised what the roman was doing, and he had to admit he was grateful for it. For they were on uneven footing, though to be honest it was Jedediah who'd found himself at a complete disadvantage. Octavius may be wearing less clothes (or rather, no clothes), but that had actually allowed him to gain a slight upper-hand in the situation. This was his way of giving Jed the chance to 'catch up'; something that showed how very much Octavius viewed Jedediah as his equal. It was a gesture that caused the little cowboy's heart to melt, though he'd never say it out loud.

He grinned and pulled off his shirt, "You're right Octy. I think we should remedy the situation immediately."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Nine**

Jedediah and Octavius were both glad that they'd had the foresight to put their clothes back on right after their _activities _the previous night. The sun had risen mere moments later, and if they'd waited even a few seconds then they'd have been left frozen in a rather compromising situation. Now, the following night, they stood in their cell, glaring at their captor through the thick steel bars.

"Did you enjoy your last night alive? I certainly hope so because tonight you'll witness my rise to power," Kahmunrah smiled menacingly at the other two miniatures, "And it will be the last thing you ever see."

Octavius knew that Jed wouldn't appreciate it in the slightest, but he couldn't help but shift his position slightly so that he was standing protectively in front of his lover.

"You were always intending to use that staff in a plan for world domination, so why have you singled out Jedediah and myself? It would have been possible to initiate your plans without capturing us; it probably would have been considerably easier." He inquired forcefully.

"Because," Kahmunrah hissed, "He was supposed to die in that hourglass. And he would have done, if you hadn't smashed it. The last victory I could've had against Larry Daley and you ruined it!"

Jed frowned and pushed Octavius aside so he could face the pharaoh, "Well that's the stupidest dang thing I ever heard! Fancy gettin' all worked up over toga-boy here breakin' me outta that sandy hell. In case you don't remember big guy, your ass was kicked in many other ways that night."

"Well I can't exactly have my revenge on the others while I'm this size, now can I? So you two are the first unlucky victims." Kahmunrah signalled some of the soldiers over, "Take the roman back to his own cell."

As the Egyptians grabbed Octavius and started to drag him out of the cell, Jedediah leapt forward and tried desperately to hold on to his roman. However, it was three against one and he was quickly shoved back and soon enough the thick steel bars were separating him from the man he loved.

"Don't you hurt him Kahmunrah!" Jedediah yelled, his eyes bright with rage, "If you hurt him I swear I'll kill you!"

Despite the incredibly dangerous situation they were in, it made Octavius feel all warm inside to hear the cowboy be so concerned for him. He smiled slightly as he caught Jedediah's eyes, trying to convey how deeply he felt for the other man through his gaze.

"I will see you again Jedediah." He declared, as the soldiers dragged him from the room.

***

_Octavius bit back a groan as he watched Jedediah slowly remove his clothes; each item lost revealing a new expanse of gorgeous, tanned skin dusted with patches of golden hair. Finally, what seemed like hours later, he gave into his urges and moved in to touch the beautiful man standing before him. He knew Jedediah would never accept being called beautiful; but there really was no other way to describe him. Octavius had never seen anyone more breathtaking in his entire life._

"_Is this better partner?" Jed asked as Octavius gently embraced him._

_Octavius answered by leaning in and fervently, yet softly, kissing him. They both lowered to the floor, still kissing and with hands roaming across naked flesh. Neither was on top of the other; they were lying on their sides, facing each other as their hands and tongues lovingly explored new territory. _

_Eventually Jedediah pulled away and looked into Octavius' eyes, the unspoken question hanging in the air, "How... who?"_

"_I know how hard it would be for you to submit in that way Jedediah." Octavius reassured him, "One day, maybe. But for now I do not mind being the one to submit."_

_Grinning, Jed leaned in and kissed his roman's neck, sucking lightly, but hard enough to litter his skin with small red marks. He guided Octavius to roll over, so he was laying on his stomach, leaving his back exposed to Jed's kisses. The other man peered around curiously when he heard Jedediah spit into his hand._

"_What are you doing Jedediah?"_

"_There ain't anythin' here we can use to slick you up partner. I may not know much about this kinda thing, but I do know if I go shovin' myself in without prepping you then it's gonna hurt." He tenderly ran his other hand down Octavius' back and murmured to himself, "Never gonna hurt you Octy..."_

_The loving words weren't quiet enough not to be heard and Octavius smiled contentedly as he relaxed under the hand stroking his back. When he'd pulled the cowboy aside a few nights ago he'd never thought this was where they'd end up, and he couldn't find it in his heart to wish for anything different, despite the seriousness of their situation. He was suddenly pulled out of his musings as Jed inserted a spit-slicked finger into him. _

"_Jedediah..." Octavius gasped._

"_Are you okay? I'm not hurtin' you am I?" The cowboy's eyes were full of worry._

"_N-no," He choked out through more gasps of pleasure, as he pushed back against Jed's hand, "Feels good."_

_After a few minutes Jed added a second finger, thrusting them in and out of his lover's tight hole. Once he felt Octavius' muscles relax he added a third finger, gave a few more thrusts, and then withdrew. His cock twitched when he heard the roman's disappointed moans, so he quickly used more spit to lubricate himself and rolled Octavius over. Jed gently lifted his lover's legs and placed them on his shoulders, giving him access to the still glistening hole. _

"_Ready Octy?" He asked, his gaze locking with Octavius' passion glazed eyes._

"_Make love to me Jedediah." Octavius replied breathily, raising one hand to brush the cowboy's cheek in the same way he'd desperately wanted to way back when he'd first approached him._

_Jed leaned into the contact slightly, grinning down at the other man before entering him at an agonizingly slow pace. Octavius grimaced in pain at the intrusion; Jed's cock was a lot thicker than his fingers were. However, it quickly turned to an expression of pleasure as his cowboy grazed the wonderful bundle of nerves that he'd previously only heard about. His eyes flew open and he gripped Jed's back so hard it would definitely leave bruises._

"_Jed!" He exclaimed loudly._

"_What?" Jed's movement instantly stilled as he feared he'd hurt his lover, "Did I hurt you?"_

"_No you did not, but I may hurt you if you do not start moving again!" Octavius replied, his fingers digging into Jed's back._

_His trademark grin returning, Jed was all too happy to comply and he started moving in and out of his lover; slowly at first but picking up speed until he was frantically pounding into the man writhing beneath him. He leaned down and kissed Octavius desperately, one hand fisting in his hair as the other gripped the roman's own thick member. He jerked Octavius off in time with his thrusts and soon they were crying out in unison as Octavius came, his warm cum spurting between them and mingling with the sweat from their exertions. His muscled spasmed around Jed's cock and the cowboy held Octavius tightly as he emptied his own warm release into his lover. _

_Neither could speak; they just lay there, wet and sticky and deliriously happy._


	11. Chapter Ten

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Ten**

Octavius cried out in pain as the Egyptian soldiers landed blow after blow on his now-bruised flesh, causing him to curl up into a ball in a desperate attempt to protect his ribs and face from assault. To think that the previous night he'd been so happy, in the arms of the man he loved, and now he was alone, on the cold stone floor of his cell, being savagely beaten by the nameless cronies of Kahmunrah.

"Why are you doing this?" He pleaded to know, "We are not your enemies, and your Pharaoh is deceiving you!"

"If you are an enemy of our Pharaoh then you are an enemy of ours." One of the soldiers leaned over to tell Octavius, grabbing a fist-full of his hair and pulling him into a sitting position so they were face to face, "Maybe this will teach that crude western lover of yours not to be so disrespectful."

And with one last, solid punch Octavius saw black and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

***

When he came to there was no way of knowing how much time had passed, though he was fairly sure it was still the same night. He flinched as he pulled himself up off the cold floor, the movement opening his wounds and causing fresh blood to blend with the dried blood which already coated his skin. In the back of his mind he hoped that Jed had been spared this fate; he could take whatever punishment the Egyptians doled out, as long as he knew his love was alright.

"So you've finally re-awakened." A lispy voice stated, startling Octavius out of his musings, "I was beginning to think you'd sleep through the night and ruin all my plans."

"I'll not be part of your plans Kahmunrah!" Octavius shouted vehemently, "Now I demand to know where Jedediah is, and you had better hope he is unharmed!"

Kahmunrah laughed, "Did you really think your demands would be effective? Look at yourself; you're covered in blood and can barely stand. What makes you think I'm the least bit intimidated?"

He frowned, watching as the Pharaoh pulled a small dagger from his tunic and brandished it extravagantly for Octavius to see.

"If you're going to kill me then I would suggest you get a better weapon, for I will not go down without a fight."

"Oh, this isn't for you." Kahmunrah explained to his perplexed prisoner, "This is for your little boyfriend, and you are going to be the one to use it on him."

***

"Octy!!" Jedediah exclaimed as the bloody and bruised form of his lover was tossed carelessly back into _their _cell, "Are you okay? What did that asshole do to you partner?"

Octavius looked into Jed's worried blue eyes and felt his heart break, "I am fine Jedediah, it is just a few minor bruises and cuts. Are you unharmed?"

"I ain't seen anyone since they dragged you outta here, they didn't touch me."

Sighing with relief, the roman general kissed the cowboy. Tears were running down his face as he desperately embraced the other man, crushing their bodies together as if trying to become one being.

"I love you Jedediah, you know that right?"

"Course I do Octy, and I love ya back." Jed was very confused by Octavius' behaviour.

"I'm sorry, my love."

Suddenly the confused look on Jed's face was replaced by pain and betrayal as he felt something sharp pierce his upper thigh. He looked at Octavius, who was staring at the floor, tears pooling on the stone.

"Why?" Jed asked as he felt his body begin to turn into hard plastic; starting at the dagger which was now embedded in his leg, and rapidly spreading out from there.

Octavius looked up, his eyes filling with fresh tears as he watching his lover slowly die in front of him.

"Because I love you." He whispered, too late for Jedediah to hear.

**END OF PART ONE**


	12. Chapter Eleven PART TWO PROLOGUE

**Misunderstandings**

**PART TWO**

**Prologue**

Maybe it was coincidence, the two new displays appearing at the museum at the same time; one an Egyptian staff, the plaque underneath labelling it as the Staff of Kahmunrah, brother of Ahkmenrah; the other an ancient Egypt diorama in the hall of miniatures. It could have been a coincidence, but things like this rarely are.

A few nights after the staff appeared in the museum a group of Egyptian miniatures, led by their Pharaoh and accompanied by a captive Roman, marched out from their display. That night they travelled the vast distance from the Hall of Miniatures to Ahkmenrah chamber and, when they arrived, the Pharaoh looked up at the staff with a frightening expression of victory.

***

Octavius was numb as they led him, still bruised and bloody, through the museum. At first he wondered why no one stopped them, until he overheard the soldiers talking and realised that another group had been dispatched to distract Larry, Teddy and any of the other authority figures. Still, even knowing it was unlikely, he prayed to all the gods that someone would find them before Kahmunrah reached the tablet.

***

"_If you think I am going to hurt Jedediah in any way then you are more insane than you appear!" Octavius yelled at Kahmunrah, enraged that the Pharaoh would ever think he could do such a thing._

"_Oh, but you will do it. Because if you don't then I'll make it my goal to see him suffer. You think your beating was harsh, well he'll get a hundred times worse. You won't be harmed at all, but you'll watch as my soldiers torture your lover every night for the rest of your lives." He smirked evilly at the wide-eyed Roman, "You know, some of them are quite curious about why you find him so appealing. Perhaps they should find out for themselves."_

_Octavius gave loud cry of rage and despair, launching himself at the bars in a desperate attempt to get to Kahmunrah, to make him pay. The last sentence he said was burning into the general's mind; he could never let such a thing happen to Jedediah. He knew it would destroy the cowboy, and that in turn would destroy him._

***

Fresh tears formed in Octavius' eyes as he watched the tiny Kahmunrah climb up to reach his staff. The evil Pharaoh had won, and now there was no way for him to return and save Jedediah. The inhabitants of the museum were sure to suffer as Kahmunrah exacted his revenge; but at least the one person Octavius loved the most would be spared...


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Twelve**

All it took was one touch. Kahmunrah knew if he could touch his staff just once then he would unlock its power and the world would be his. He had exacted his revenge against the cowboy and the roman; one laying dead in a cage and the other standing close by, beaten physically and emotionally. Larry, Ahkmenrah and Teddy came tearing into the room, having been tipped off by a traitor from amongst the Egyptians; but it was too late. Kahmunrah turned and grinned coldly at them as his hand brushed the cool metal of his staff.

And then chaos ensued.

***

A small group of the Egyptian soldiers had detached from the main group and stealthily headed back to their display. They were smarter than the others, and had known right off the bat that Kahmunrah was not their real Pharaoh. How they knew was a mystery, it was just a feeling of complete wrongness about the whole situation, and the feeling was too strong to ignore. Their sense of honour and loyalty prevented them from directly confronting or attacking Kahmunrah, whether he was an imposter or not. But they knew who could help them and maybe bring back their real Pharaoh in the process.

***

Larry and the others looked on, horrified, as the staff glowed and the brilliant light consumed Kahmunrah and his army. Octavius was not drawn into the light, instead being shoved backwards by the two men who were guarding him. Spotting the injured man, Larry dashed forwards and gently picked him up. Quickly assessing his condition, Larry handed him to Sacagawea, who'd been following closely behind the three men, and gestured for her to get him someplace safe. The light was dimming and they could see, past the glare and haze, that the room was now packed with fully armed, normal-sized, Egyptian soldiers. Kahmunrah's evil laughter echoed out, even before they could properly see him.

"So Larry Daley, of Daley Devices, we meet again." Kahmunrah said dramatically as his soldiers parted to make a path for him, "And let me tell you, this time things will not go well for you, or your friends, at all."

"Where's Jed?" Larry asked, ignoring Kahmunrah's posturing.

"I'm afraid your little cowboy friend met a rather unfortunate end. The rest of you will not be so lucky!"

Following their leader's unspoken commands the soldiers surrounded the three men and herded them out of the room at spear point.

"Oh I have plans for this museum and all of its _inhabitants_," Kahmunrah continued as they walked, "From now on I am in control of your lives, and very soon I will be in control of the world!"

Larry rolled his eyes as they were led into the foyer of the museum. Sacagawea was already there, along with many of the others who all tensed up when Kahmunrah and his soldiers walked into the room. They remembered the battle of the Smithsonian and knew that the evil Pharaoh's return boded ill for all of them. One of the soldiers snatched Octavius out of Sacagawea's hands, shoving her backwards as she tried to retrieve him. Teddy rushed over and held her, scowling, but the soldier paid no attention and instead focused on dropping the roman into a jar and handing it to Kahmunrah.

"Your little friend here is in pretty bad shape," Kahmunrah addressed the crowd, "And the other one has already been taken care of permanently. However, if all of you submit and do not fight against me then no one else will need to die."

There was an immediate reaction, though it was not the one Kahmunrah had been hoping for. Some of the gathered inhabitants started yelling in outrage, demanding that the Pharaoh release Octavius; while others cried out in despair, refusing to believe that the energetic little cowboy was dead. Teddy comforted an upset Sacagawea, Attila and the Huns tried to push past the soldiers to get to Kahmunrah, and even Rexy looked saddened at the loss of one of his playmates.

Octavius, however, was too emotionally drained to react anymore and just sat in his jar, alternating between staring blankly at his friends and looking down at his hands. He couldn't believe that less than an hour ago he'd used these hands to stab his lover, to kill his Jedediah. It was like a horrible nightmare, except it was completely real and there was no way for him to wake up.

***

Four Egyptian soldiers stood in the doorway leading to Jedediah's cage, peering into the gloom and trying to see the figure that lay within. They approached cautiously and sighed with relief when they realised the room was unguarded. Of course there was no one here; why would Kahmunrah have left any of his men to guard a dead, plastic miniature?

They unlocked the cage and swung the door open with a loud creaking noise, something that made them all jump nervously. They knew they would be harshly punished if anyone caught them. It wasn't _exactly _against the Pharaoh's wishes since he'd never told them _not _to retrieve the dagger. Though they couldn't claim complete innocence, for they knew what removing the dagger would do. But still, no one needed to know that did they.

As they crept towards Jedediah's still form, light from the door glinted off the dagger's hilt and the group leader smiled at his friends, before reaching for the golden weapon.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Thirteen**

When he first woke up Jedediah had no memory of what had happened, just a massive headache and a sore leg.

"Wha' the hell happened Octy?" He asked, looking around for his companion.

After a few minutes it dawned on him that he was alone in the cage and all his memories came flooding back. He flinched as his hand touched something cold and metal, lying on the floor next to him. The small golden dagger glinted slightly, as if mocking him.

"Hold on a second..." Jed muttered to himself, realising that for the dagger to glint there would have to be a light source in the usually pitch black room.

Looking up he saw that not only was the heavy door to the room open a crack, but the cell door was also been left open. Someone had come in and removed the dagger, then left everything unlocked so he could escape.

"_I love you Jedediah, you know that right?"_

Jed quickly blinked away the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered what Octavius had done.

"_Why?"_

"Cause he's a rotten traitor, that's why!" He suddenly exclaimed out loud, punching the stone floor in anger, "I dunno what Kahmunrah said to make Octy do that, but there ain't nothing that woulda made me do the same!"

Dragging himself up off the floor, Jedediah pocketed the dagger and slowly limped out of the room.

***

Kahmunrah looked at the steadily growing pile of treasures with an undisguised expression of delight. It had made things so much easier to have his new _slaves _do all of the hard work for him. After all, they couldn't exactly fight back when, with a few chanted words and a random point of his staff, he could easily kill any of the more pathetic members of their group. They would all die eventually, there was no way he would allow them to live after the way they fought against him at the Smithsonian. But as long as they thought they would survive if they did what he said, he could get them to do whatever he wanted.

Larry, on the other hand, knew that Kahmunrah had no intentions on allowing anyone to leave the museum in one piece. Luckily it hadn't been one of the nights that Nicky came to work with him, because there was no way he wanted his son anywhere near this mess. They needed to come up with a plan, but as long as Kahmunrah had the Staff, the Tablet and his army of Egyptian soldiers, there really was no way for them to fight back.

***

"At this rate I'll never find my way outta this dang place!" Jed huffed as he ran down yet another dark tunnel, "Why'd these stupid Egyptians have to make things so complicated?"

He grinned as he spotted a bright light up ahead. Finally, after entire minutes of running around looking for the exit, he burst forth and happily breathed in the recirculated, stale air and basked in the artificial light of the museums Hall of Miniatures.

"Ahhh, it's good to be free."

Quickly glancing around he noticed some rope and, after securing it, he lowered himself over the edge of the Egyptian display and made his way to the floor. He felt like years had passed since the night when Octavius had asked to speak to him. It had probably just been another trick; to pretend he was in love with Jedediah, get close to him, then stab him in the back and invade his territory.

But that couldn't be right... could it?

If that had been Octavius' plan then did that make all the time they'd spent together as friends a lie? No, Jedediah couldn't believe that. But why had Octavius turned on him? Perhaps Kahmunrah had offered to spare the roman's life if he killed his lover?

"Octavius is more honourable than that." Jedediah whispered to himself, more confused than ever, "It must be a power thing... I'll bet Kahmunrah offered Octavius and Rome power if Octy sided with him. Yeah, that's gotta be it..."

Somewhere deep inside his heart Jed knew that wasn't the case, but he was confused and hurt, and so he convinced himself that Octavius had betrayed him. It made things so much simpler to just write his _ex_-lover off as a traitor and to hate him.

***

Octavius watched half-heartedly as Kahmunrah had his friends gather anything of value from the museum. He knew that the Pharaoh planned to lock everyone outside just before the sun rose, thus killing them all. Except Larry, of course, and himself; Larry would be killed the old fashioned way and Octavius was going to be kept alive for a while, no doubt so he could be tortured.

The staff hadn't just given Kahmunrah and his soldier's size, it had also given them permanent life. The only way to destroy them now was to shatter the small crystal embedded in the head of the staff, but there was no way anyone was going to get their hands on it.

None of this mattered to Octavius though. Kahmunrah could kill all his friends, could torture him for all eternity, and even take over the world. But he'd already done the worst thing imaginable, the thing that broke the little roman's spirit; he'd made him kill the person Octavius loved most. Nothing could hurt more than that.

***

Speaking quietly so that the soldiers nearby wouldn't overhear them; Larry, Teddy, Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea discussed their next move. It wouldn't do to just start attacking at random. Perhaps they could win in a fair fight, but as long as Kahmunrah had the staff they had no chance. Though all four of them had noticed that the crystal on top of the staff was glowing with a light similar to the one that had engulfed the Egyptians earlier. Obviously it was the source of the staff's power. Ahkmenrah suggested that they try to figure out a way to get the staff away from Kahmunrah long enough for someone to smash the crystal. It was a long shot, but it just might work and at this point they were running out of time.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What in tarnation is goin' on in here?" Jed asked himself as he observed the foyer of the museum from his hiding place under a brochure rack.

It looked as if the museum had been stripped of everything of value by his friends, no doubt at Kahmunrah's orders. He was shocked to see that Octavius was not, as he suspected, siding with Kahmunrah. Instead he appeared to still be a captive of the insane Pharaoh; sitting beaten, bloodied and bruised at the bottom of a jar, looking entirely defeated.

"Octy..." He whispered, not realising that he'd said it out loud.

So it seemed like his original theory had been wrong, and Octavius hadn't betrayed him and joined Kahmunrah. Perhaps he'd been right when he'd thought that his death had assured Octavius' survival in all this? He had thought that Octy had more honour than that, but there was nothing else he could think of to explain the perplexing situation.

Well, Octavius was still alive so after Jed was finished kicking Kahmunrah's ass he'd find out exactly what happened!

***

Dawn was approaching and they still had no idea what they were going to do. Nearly all the treasure in the museum had been gathered and soon Kahmunrah would, obviously, start his plans to be rid of them. They'd dragged things out as long as they could but now there was only about three hours until the sun rose, and they were pretty much out of time.

"Now!" Kahmunrah addressed the room as the final scraps of treasure were thrown onto the pile, "I'm sure by now you've worked out that I have no intention of actually letting you live."

Everyone glared at him, even the animals; their silence answering his question.

"Luckily for me, my brother's tablet is going to do all the work for me. You're all going outside. Except," he pointed at Larry, "For you, and the little one here."

Octavius looked up at that, wondering if Kahmunrah would explain why he was being allowed to live.

"I can't rely on the sun to kill you, Larry Daley, so I'm going to have to do that myself."

"And what about Octavius?" Larry asked, worried for his friend.

"I have special plans for him."

The sentence and tone of Kahmunrah's voice made Octavius shudder weakly as he shrunk further into himself, almost like he was trying to disappear into the glass walls of his jar.

***

Jedediah didn't know why no one was taking a grab at the staff, which was obviously the source of Kahmunrah's power. Perhaps he'd missed something, probably a threat of some kind, which was preventing them from making a move. Well, no worries, because he was here now and with the element of surprise on his side he would be able to get the staff.

He pulled the dagger out of his pocket and held it in his hand, gazing at it thoughtfully. Kahmunrah was sitting on his "throne" with the staff held loosely in his hand, having figured the museum's residents were too intimidated to try anything and that there were no other threats.

"Boy is he in fer a shock." Jed casually tossed the dagger from one hand to the other, "I'll bet he wasn't expectin' ol' Jedediah to make a come-back."

Now he just had to get close enough to use the dagger and make Kahmunrah drop the staff, and hopefully one of the other would be quick-thinking enough to take the opportunity. It would be easier if he could talk to someone first, but it looked like they were done gathering treasure and were getting ready for whatever the evil Pharaoh had planned next. Whatever it was would probably not be good, so he had to act quickly.

***

It was nothing really; just a flash in the corner of his eye, of brown, blonde, blue denim and a touch of red. Octavius sighed, after everything that had happened he really did not need to add insanity to the list.

"Jedediah is gone," He reminded himself, "He's not coming back"

But he could still see it, the flashes of colour, ducking in and out from underneath a brochure rack. If only he wasn't in such terrible condition, he might've been able to focus on the shadow and see if it was his beloved, or just a trick of the light. Oh how he wished it was Jedediah, though he knew how highly _improbable _that would be. No, he decided, it was just his heart messing with his mind and making him see what he wanted to.

Octavius had killed Jedediah with his own hands, and watched him die with his own eyes, and now he would take his eternal punishment at the hands of Kahmunrah. Grateful that it was him, and not Jed, who was suffering this torment.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Fifteen**

To say Kahmunrah was pissed off would be an extreme understatement; the African animals were stampeding, attacking his soldiers and just generally causing trouble. What made it worse was that in the chaos he was unable to isolate a target long enough to destroy them with a blast from his staff, so he had no way of regaining control. He was so distracted, in fact, that he didn't notice the tiny cowboy, armed with a small golden dagger, climbing up the side of his _tunic._

***

It hadn't taken much to get the animals to go crazy, just a few whispered _suggestions _to Dexter and that took care of everything. So now that he had his distraction, the hard part started.

"What have you gotten yourself into Jedediah?" He muttered to himself as he started climbing up the side of Kahmunrah's dress.

He could see the jar containing Octavius, sitting precariously close to the edge of the table. But that would have to wait. First things first, he had to get that staff away from the crazy Pharaoh. He only hoped that his men would be able to get his message to Larry in time.

***

"Larry!" A random, tiny cowboy yelled out to the giant night guard, "We've got a message from Jedediah!"

Larry looked down at the cowboys, confusion written all over his face, "You guys must be mistaken. Jedediah is... gone."

"I dunno what gave you that idea, cause when we saw him just now he was alive 'n kickin'."

"Well what's the message then?"

"He reckons that he's gonna get the Pharaoh guy to drop the staff. Says you should keep an eye open and take the opportunity when it comes."

Larry raised an eyebrow at that. Even if Jedediah was still alive, and Larry did hope that he was, how was it that he was planning on getting the staff away from Kahmunrah all by himself? The cowboys had no answers for Larry when he voiced these questions.

There was nothing left to do but wait and see, and hope, that Jed came through for them.

***

He was so incredibly lucky to have gotten this far undetected, probably mostly due to the distraction caused by the African animals. However, it was the last little stretch that had Jedediah nervous. To get to the staff, or rather to get to Kahmunrah's wrist, he would have to run down the Pharaoh's arm and hope that he was faster than the giant man's reflexes. It was a one in a million chance, but if anyone could pull it off, Jedediah could.

He looked towards the jar that contained Octavius and was shocked to see the other man staring back at him. Octy's face was oddly blank for someone who was looking at their dead lover. Perhaps he thought he was hallucinating?

Still angry, but relieved to see Octavius was still alive, Jedediah gave into his mixed feelings for the roman and tipped his hat at him, winking and grinning his trademark grin. Despite everything there was no doubt that he still loved the other man, and deep down he really hoped Octy had some good reasoning for what he'd done.

Holding his breath, Jedediah climbed from the armrest of Kahmunrah's throne onto the man's arm, thankful that the Pharaoh had grown tired of yelling at the animals and collapsed back in his seat. Luckily his presence was still unnoticed, though it wouldn't be for much longer.

He crept along stealthily, his breath catching when Kahmunrah's head started to turn in his direction.

"I demand that you let me out of this jar at once!" A loud, offended voice yelled from the other side of Kahmunrah, distracting him.

***

Octavius didn't know if the vision of Jedediah was real, but there was no way he was going to take a chance and let Kahmunrah see him. Gathering up all his courage and remaining strength he shakily stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I demand that you let me out of this jar at once! I am a Roman General and you cannot treat me like this!"

Kahmunrah looked mildly annoyed as he peered down at the roman who'd, until now, been relatively quiet and well-behaved.

"Why waste your energy. You know I'm not going to let you go."

"I already informed you that I would not go down without a fight. Now let me out of here at once so that I may engage you in a fair and honourable battle!"

"That would only bring forward your inevitable death." He leaned in close and Octavius cringed as the movement made Hallucination-Jed stumble a little bit, "I'd suggest that you sit down in your nice, comfortable jar and be patient. You, and all your friends, will die soon enough."

Octavius was about to retort when Kahmunrah gasped, his mouth opening wide as he quickly turned around. The sudden movement made Hallucination-Jed fall to the ground, but no one was paying attention to that.

The metallic sound of the staff hitting the floor reverberated around the foyer, causing everyone to go quiet and still.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jedediah grinned victoriously as he stabbed the very tiny, by comparison, dagger into Kahmunrah's wrist. As he'd hoped, the attack didn't even register with the Pharaoh. But when his wrist started to turn plastic, like he had been originally as a miniature, Kahmunrah gasped and dropped the staff in shock, and possibly because his hand was growing very stiff and he lost his grip. He turned around quickly, to see what had happened, and in the process knocked Jedediah to the floor.

"Oooh, dang it." Jed moaned as he picked himself up, trying hard to ignore the various aches and bruises.

He looked up at the distance from which he'd fallen and punched the air, "Yeehaw!"

Kahmunrah was trying to remove the dagger before the rest of him turned plastic, but it was proving difficult considering the size of the weapon. It was like trying to remove a tiny splinter with your fingers.

"Now to get Octy back."

***

Larry saw his opportunity, while Kahmunrah was distracted by... whatever was happening to his arm. He signalled for the animals to up the riot and, under cover of chaos, he dashed forwards. The staff was within his grasp and Kahmunrah was still completely unaware of what was going on. Just a meter or so to go and he'd have it.

"Yes!" He cried out, standing up and raising the staff.

Kahmunrah stopped fussing over his arm and glared at Larry, "You will return that to me now!" He shouted, thumping his plastic arm against his throne dramatically.

Larry didn't answer, he just turned and ran.

***

Octavius could barely breathe as he watched Jedediah walk towards him. Was it at all possible that Jed was still alive, or was this just a hallucination?

"Jedediah?" He questioned, not daring to hope.

"Hey there Octy." Jed grinned.

At those three words Octavius collapsed onto the floor of his jar, unashamedly crying as he pressed one hand to the glass, just as he had at the Smithsonian.

"Jedediah, I am sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." He pleaded, dropping his gaze, not able to look Jed in the eye anymore, "I love you."

"You sure do have a lot of explainin' to do Octy. But how about we get you outta this jar first, help Gigantor defeat Kahmunrah and then we'll see about havin' ourselves a little chat."

Octavius smiled; a genuine, if teary, smile.

"Do you trust me Octy?"

"Of course I do Jedediah."

A rope was thrown into the open jar and Octavius looked at Jed questioningly.

"I can't get you outta there myself, yer gonna have to climb out." He instructed, "Don't worry 'bout the jar movin'. It looks pretty heavy."

Octavius still looked a little uneasy, "I do not know if I like this plan Jedediah."

"You said you trusted me Octy."

Sighing and nodding the roman general nervously started using the rope, which Jedediah was holding taut, to climb out of the jar.

***

Meanwhile, Larry had dashed into the crowd of various museum inhabitants that were rioting in the foyer. He had the staff and now he just had to find a way to smash the crystal before Kahmunrah caught up with him.

Stopping when he reached the front desk, he looked back and saw that Kahmunrah was coming up right behind him. Thinking quickly he spun the staff around in his hand so that the crystal was facing downwards.

"Put that down right now. If you don't put my staff down I shall kill everyone here."

Larry paused for a second, as if considering what Kahmunrah was saying, before smashing the staff down on the hard desk with all his might. The crystal shattered and the shards were crushed until nothing remained but a fine powder.

Everyone grew silent as the Egyptian soldiers, who were trying to quell the rebellion, glowed again and started to shrink. Kahmunrah let out a terrible cry and started to reach out for Larry, before he too started to shrink.

By the time the glowing light cleared all that was left of Kahmunrah and his army was a bunch of small, plastic figures lying on the floor.

***

Octavius was leaning heavily against Jed, being too injured and exhausted to support his own weight. They surveyed the room and were pleased to see that Larry had managed to take care of everything, and Kahmunrah was once again defeated.

"Good ol' Gigantor." Jed cheered, "I knew he could do it!"

"I had lost hope for a little while." Octavius said, looking up at Jed with loving eyes, "It was only with your hope that we were victorious this night. Thank you for coming back Jedediah."

"O'course I came back Octy! You wouldn't last ten minutes without me."

Octavius didn't say anything; he just leaned further into Jedediah, breathing in the scent that was so purely Jed. They still had a lot to work out, but it looked like everything was going to be okay.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Seventeen**

There wasn't much time to talk that night, with all the mess that needed cleaning up and the impending dawn. Jedediah and Octavius both retook leadership of their men and each society did their part, however small, to set things to right so Larry's job would remain unthreatened.

Unfortunately, by the time everything was put to rights, they barely had enough time to rush back to their displays before the sun came up and their bodies turned to plastic. The last thought on both of their minds was how much they still loved each other.

***

The next day, the first thing both of them decided to do was seek the other out. Luckily, instead of missing each other completely, they met at the midpoint between their displays.

"Jedediah..." Octavius said softly, trailing off awkwardly.

"Hey Octy. I was jus' comin' to see you."

"I think we need to talk." They both said at the same time.

"Yes, perhaps we should find someplace more private." Octavius suggested, "If you don't mind coming to my display, I can ask my men to leave so that we can be alone?"

"Yeah, that sounds alright." Jed agreed.

They both headed back towards the Roman display, pointedly avoiding looking at the still and silent Egyptian display. The little plastic figures had not come back to life since Larry smashed the crystal, and they probably never would.

Upon arriving in Rome, Octavius quickly told his men to leave them and within minutes the display was deserted. Now that they were alone, with the serious conversation looming over them, they got very nervous. Jedediah was absent-mindedly kicking at the ground, and Octavius' eyes kept darting from Jed to the ground.

"So... uh..." Jedediah started.

"Jedediah, please allow me to explain my most horrendous actions!" Octavius burst out.

"Okay Octy, I'm listenin'."

"It was Kahmunrah! After they took me away I was savagely beaten by his soldiers, but the whole time all I could think about was you! I was so worried that you would suffer the same treatment I did." He paused, looking up from the ground and staring into Jed's eyes, "I could endure anything they did as long as you were unharmed."

"Then why in tarnation did you kill me Octy!" Jed shouted, "I loved you and I was worryin' about you too."

"Loved?" Octavius looked down again, trying desperately not to let the unshed tears fall, "Do you not... care for me anymore?"

"O'course I care for you. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here lettin' you explain yourself."

"I could not stand the thought of you being injured in any way Jed. Kahmunrah said that if I did not kill you then you would receive every punishment I did, except worse. He said that I would have to watch as they beat you, tortured you and..." He faltered.

"And what Octy?" Jedediah wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he had to know.

"I would be forced to watch as they... as they raped you..." Octavius managed to whisper, almost too quietly for Jed to hear.

But Jedediah did hear and he stared, wide-eyed, as Octavius broke down. The tears that the other man had been trying so hard to hold back fell as he collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

"Please forgive me Jedediah. I could not stand the thought of seeing you go through such torment. Words cannot express how sorry I am."

Jed's heart broke at the sound of Octavius crying and begging for forgiveness, when he now understood that his lover had been given no choice. He walked over to where Octavius sat and lowered himself down next to him, pulling the weeping man into his arms.

"I forgive you Octy. It weren't your fault." He said softly, "I understand, it's alright."

As Octavius' sobs subsided Jedediah leaned down and gently kissed him. It wasn't as fiery or passionate as their previous encounters; it simply let the other man know that, despite all that had happened, he still loved and cared for him. After a moment's hesitation, mostly due to shock at Jed's words, Octavius kissed back.

"Thank you." Octavius said, smiling slightly, as they pulled away from each other, "I did not expect you to forgive me so easily."

Jedediah smirked, "Oh I'll still be punishin' you Octy."

Octavius shivered at the erotic tone of Jed's voice, nervously excited by the prospect.

***

Larry smiled as he watched Jedediah and Octavius from afar. He'd not gotten close enough to overhear their conversation, because it was obviously a personal moment and they wanted their privacy. However, from their actions and body language he could easily see that whatever issues had arisen between them were now sorted out.

His smile disappeared when he glanced at the frozen Egyptian world though. Already some of the others had been saying that the dead-like figures of the Egyptians were unnerving to look at – especially for the other miniatures, who had to share a room with them. It was understandable really; no one was used to the exhibits remaining exhibits after sunset. He didn't think any of them had actually seen a non-animated exhibit before!

Perhaps, he thought, it would be a good idea to talk to Ahkmenrah to see if anything can be done. After all, it wasn't the Egyptian's fault that Kahmunrah was their Pharaoh. There was also the matter of who had helped Jedediah escape; it had to be the Egyptians, as no one else knew where the cowboy was being kept.

Larry looked back to Jed and Octavius and smiled again, before blushing as he realised what was aboutto happen. He quickly hurried off, deciding to find Ahkmenrah to ask about the Egyptians. He'd seen Jed and Octavius, reassured himself that they were okay, and now really, _really _didn't need to see anymore.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Misunderstandings**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Without saying a word and trembling slightly, Octavius led Jedediah into his personal bedchambers. Once they got there Jedediah went over to Octy's bed and made himself comfortable.

"Now Octy, I know you were gonna teach me how to take off all that fancy armour." Jed grinned, "But tonight yer gonna do it for me."

Octavius nodded quickly, eyes widening when he saw Jed's hand drift downwards as he started to remove his clothing. The cowboy loosened his pants and reached inside, slowly massaging his cock as he watched his lover strip.

Once Octavius was completely naked, Jed removed his hand from his aching cock, stood up and walked over to his lover. Octavius tried to reach out and remove Jed's clothes, but Jed grabbed his hands and held him back.

"Not yet Octy. Yer bein' punished, remember."

Using one hand to hold his lover's wrists together, being mindful of the bruises and scratches that still marred his skin, Jedediah started stroking up and down Octavius' upper thighs. He led him, backwards, towards the bed and gently lay his lover down. Hovering over him and smirking, Jedediah pulled off his bandana and used it to cover the other man's eyes, tying it tightly behind his head.

"Jed?" Octavius said questioningly, sounding slightly nervous.

Going back to stroking his lover's thighs reassuringly, Jed leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, don't worry Octy. I won't hurt ya."

"I trust you Jedediah."

Jed grinned at his lover's words; they were so full of love and affection that it made him forget everything that had happened. He and Octy would start anew from this moment.

Knowing that everything Octavius felt would be enhanced due to the blindfold, Jedediah slowly made his way down the roman's body, kissing him lightly. He made sure to pay extra attention to each nipple, only moving on when he'd teased them both into hard peaks. When he reached Octavius' belly button he smirked and slowly tongue-fucked the small depression, grinning as Octavius moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Jedediah! Please stop teasing me!" He cried out.

"Nuh uh, yer bein' punished Octy."

Jed kept going, deliberately avoiding Octavius' proud, erect cock as he skipped downwards and started kissing the inside of his roman's thighs. He grinned when he looked up and saw Octy biting his plump lower lip, trying desperately to hold back his moans in the hopes that if he behaved Jed might allow him release.

His wish was granted as Jed firmly place his hands on Octavius' hips, holding them still, and then swallowed him to the root in one go.

"Gods! Jedediah!" Octavius exclaimed in pleasure, moaning and trying to thrust upwards.

But Jed was having none of that and kept his grip on Octy's hips, holding him fast as he slowly moved his mouth up and down. When it became obvious that Octavius was about to release Jedediah moved away, gripping the base of his shaft tightly.

"Not yet Octy." He said.

"Stop torturing me Jedediah!" Octavius replied, almost angrily.

He blinked as the blindfold was removed and his eyes adjusted to the light, eyes widening when he was greeted by the sight of his naked lover. Jed had taken the opportunity to remove his clothing while Octavius had been blindfolded.

"Okay, I'll stop." Jedediah said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Octavius shouted, "That's not what I meant!"

Jed faced Octavius, his erection at the roman's eye-level, "Well then whaddya want Octy?"

Octavius stared at the beautiful cock in front of him and licked his lips, "I want... I want to taste you." He breathed, "Please let me make it up to you Jed."

The sight of the love of his life kneeling on the bed in front of him, practically drooling as he looked up at him with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes, made Jedediah melt inside.

"Okay Octy. But keep yer hands behind yer back 'kay?"

The other man quickly nodded and put his hands behind his bad, before leaning forward slowly so as not to fall over. His soft pink tongue darted out and lapped up the precum beading at the tip of Jed's cock. Jedediah moaned loudly as Octavius tongued the head, playing teasingly with the slit. He threaded his fingers into Octy's hair and pulled him closer, nearly throwing the other man off balance. Taking the hint, Octavius opened his mouth and took his lover deep into his throat, all the while keeping up the work he was doing with his tongue.

"Yeeeah, tha's it Octy." Jed murmured, pulling on his hair slightly.

Suddenly Jed bucked upwards, holding Octavius' head firmly in place as he spurted his warm release down the other man's throat, crying out in pleasure. Octavius eagerly swallowed the offering, licking up and down Jed's softening member to make sure he got every last drop.

"That was amazing Octy." Jed said, pulling him up and kissing him. He could taste himself on Octavius' lips, and that made him start to get aroused all over again.

Octavius kissed back, before resting their foreheads together and looking deep into Jed's blue eyes, "Do you forgive me now Jedediah?"

"You know I forgave you ages ago." Jed assured him.

"In that case..." Octavius didn't finish his sentence. Instead he pulled Jed down onto the bed and rolled them over, so that the cowboy was on top.

"I like the way ya think Octy!"


End file.
